Love Before Midnight
by Amber Tinted
Summary: Lily finds it hard to ignore the random sexual thoughts about James Potter that unwillingly jumps into her head and just tonight, if he asks those famous words, she might snog him senseless, might fall into his arms and might say yes. LJ ONE SHOT


_**Love Before Midnight**_

He was suave, smooth and a killer, of the woman heart, just the man to make her heart flutter and make her heart ache. He was a heartbreaker, heart taker and most of all, a playboy, the worst of all kinds of heartbreakers. He has practically made a profession over being a playboy. He moved across the floor like it was nothing and it wasn't like she was interested in him (**she was so interested it made her body sweat**), it was just hard to take her eyes off this sickening creature. And did she mention that his messy hair shined in the moonlight.

God, all she wanted to do was buy him a comb and run it through his hair and then, she would **(make sweet, hot, sweaty, monkey--) **hit him with the comb. But she watched him move across the floor, stealing hearts along the way with a suave, smooth smile upon his face. He was a suave smooth lady killer and she liked it.

_Scratch. _She did not like it.

Lily snapped back to attention, watching the lights flicker across the drunken bodies. Everybody seemed to happy, throwing their beers and cheering everybody; congratulating random people on that glorious—_scratch_—okay win against the Slytherin's.

She had to admit that she was jumping up and down as the snow came pouring down upon them and even though she was ridiculously cold and really wanted to go back into the castle, she couldn't. Sigh but now everybody was happy, gloriously happy and _drunk_, completely and utterly wasted, she just saw Sirius Black run around the Gryffindor's common room with only the Gryffindor's colors to clothe him. He since then been advised (**screamed at**) to put back on his clothes. She was the only one immune, the only one not affected and the only one _not_ drunk.

"Heeeeey!" Even her best friend Summer Falls was slightly drunk, not ridiculously just enough to be shaking her arse upon the table, "Any beverages for the lady?"

"Summer, I told you an hour ago, no… I don't drink and you, you need to stop, you're drunk."

Summer narrowed her amber eyes before laughing, "I am not drunk. I am tipsy."

"Tipsy enough to make out with random guys?"

"What are you talking about, Lils? Who I made out with was not random and I was not making out with Sirius, I was having a conversation between two intellectuals that did not involve tongue." That's what they called it nowadays, conversations between two people even though it was really code for: _shamelessly making out with in a broom closest if they could make it that far_, "But I need to use the loo, real quick, I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

Really, that was a long time to use the "loo". Lily sighed, folding her arms across her chest; there she was, sitting upon the couch, the only one who wasn't having a good time. She would leave but she had nothing better to do and nowhere better to be. Dumbledore let both James and Lily off of their parole because of the win, so it wasn't like she had an excuse to leave. She had to stay besides, she was Head Girl, she had to be slightly school spirited.

She didn't have to be drunk but she had to admit, the alcohol made everything more… _interesting_. She had to admit, she had it once but she just wasn't into it. Lily squinted her eyes, as she scanned the floor for somebody. All she could see was masses of people, twisting, twirling, bending and floating their bodies to the rhythm of the music and some lone bodies that were practically doing it in the middle of the common room, she would do something but tonight she was off and she needed the well needed day off.

Oh hell, what the hell was she talking about? Lily brought the cup to her lips sipping onto the beer, squinting her face in repulsion. She would throw up but she did not even _want_ to see how repulsive the bathrooms were now that people were throwing up into them.

"Hey, James is here!"

Lily acknowledged her best friend as she sat down beside her. She already knew that, she felt his presence five minutes ago when he walked into the common room, all smug, (**HOT**), completely (**sexy beyond belief**) conceited, and stuff which shouldn't be surprising, it just (**excited**) disappointed her.

"Dandy." Lily replied dryly.

Summer groaned as she sipped upon her drink. Summer probably felt she had to congratulate and be nice to James. She was, unfortunately, friends with James and has been way before she was friends with Lily. It really used to not bother her (**actually it just made her want to strangle Summer in her sleep**) because Summer never has been the one to pressure people but as the months were ticking away and as they were closer to graduating Hogwarts, Summer just kept on pressuring. Besides as they put it, they were practically cousins, even though, they are nowhere near related, so Summer had to put good word in for James.

"Wow, doesn't he look especially cute today?"

**Sexy.**"No." Lily snapped, "Why don't you date him, Summer? Or are you too busy tonguing his best friend?"

"Exactly. I'm just longing for some tonguing and you're yearning for some loving. Come on, Lil; just give him a chance for he can leave me the fuck alone."

"No, Summer, can't you see that—"

"Blah, blah, blah, I really don't want to hear the cliché 'he's a connoisseur of women' shit. Honestly, one of the stupidest things to ever come out of your mouth about him and you say some stupid stuff about James. Honestly, he just can't help it that he's blessed and women fall at his feet."

Famous, her best friend was now singing his praises, "You two really are related."

"We aren't related and it's true." Summer sighed, "Listen, Lil, he can't help it that he's pretty good looking and women have been throwing themselves at him for ages, I mean, now, that he actually likes someone, he has no clue how to act because he's used to getting what he wants. So, it's honestly not his fault for lacking in the romance department."

"Why do you keep doing this?" Lily moaned.

"I just want James to leave me the hell alone and plus, I would love to see you happy especially with James. I mean, nobody can do it better."

"What the hell have you been drinking?"

Summer started chuckling as she started to stand up, "Who knows, just think about what I just said, okay?"

Lily was right about her, despite being a shameless raving alcoholic; she had the best intentions of heart. Summer scooted away leaving Lily in peace. Thank god, Lily sighed, resting her head against the couch. This was the life—wait, was that just Summer pointing James in the right direction—err, her direction? That shameless bitch! How dare her!

Oh shit. He was coming towards her. Lily slid down. She hated when guys hit on her. It always made her feel… awkward. James brushed off some guy as he sat beside her. His presence was overwhelming and nauseating, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Hello, Prince Charming, great job tonight." She heard somebody call out.

"Thanks." James muttered.

How (**sexy**) embarrassing. Lily tried not to blush hard but it was hard not to. She pushed strands of hair out of her face. _You're cool. Cool as a cucumber and very nonchalant. _

"Hey, Lily." He drawled slowly, "Fancy seeing you here, I thought you didn't come to parties."

"This is a celebration, the 'Thank-You-For-Not-Screwing-Up celebration'."

"Oh, I didn't know there were celebrations for that." James smirked.

God, if he got any (**hotter**) stupid, she would just—die, "There are celebrations for _everything_, Potter. You just haven't been around like I've been."

"Really?" His eyes crinkled as he let out a chuckle, "You're a party hopper?"

_Cooler than a cucumber, you're dry ice, so cool that if you get touch, you burn. _"Mmm. So, why are you so late to your own party?"

"Ooh, paying attention, I bet you missed my company."

"I wasn't paying attention, Summer just told me and I just so happen to be not partying at that moment and paying attention."

He smirked, folding his arms across his muscul—chest, "So, you mean, she stopped locking lips with Sirius to pay attention?"

She wouldn't be lying if she said no because in between the sessions between Black and Falls, you know to seem like they have a pulse and to breathe, Summer would come and slightly (**distractedly**) converse with her.

"Of course." Lily replied smugly.

"Did you enjoy the game?"

If he asked her out tonight, she would faint, she would faint and stand up and scream _'hell yes'_ and '_thank god for asking because I get heat flashes when you're around'._ She hoped he didn't ask her out because she couldn't blame her random behavior on alcoholic beverages because she hasn't been drinking and she was sure everybody knew that.

"It was—" _great seeing you fly around, all hot looking on that broom and you passed me, I swear on everybody who I care about graves, I almostjumped your bones, "_Pretty cool."

Wow, that was a complete noninterrupted thought from her conscious, all filled with sexual innuendos. What the hell was happening? She stared at the wall before her. If she didn't make any eye contact then she wouldn't lose her mind and act completely senseless, which she was already acting in her mind.

"Glad you enjoyed it." His fingers brushed across her bare thigh. _Don't have a heart attack, _"I was glad to look up in the stands and see you there."

_Please, for the love of God, do not let him ask me out._ Lily swallowed slowly, "Yeah. It was fun." _You're so stupid, Lily Evans, so damn stupid!_

"I know, I always ask you this but I don't know, I'm crazy about you for some reason and I was just wondering—"

"Yes." SHIT, that definitely wasn't supposed to come out, all desperate and stuff.

"What?"

"If you're asking me out, it's a yes." _For all these goddamn sexual thoughts to stop and because you look really hot today_.

James smiled slowly as he nodded his head, probably in shock, "So, seven o'clock would be great?"

"Yep."

"Do you want something to drink?" James stood up as Lily grabbed his hand quickly.

"James, I just wanted to let you know that I was—I've always wanted to say yes."

"Really?" Lily stood up as James grinned, "Interesting."

"Now, let's find me a fucking drink. All this place has is beer, some random alcohol and water that taste like spit and you, my friend, owe me." Lily put her arm his shoulder.

"Owe you? I asked you out, you owe me."

"Oh no, my friend, let me start from year three when you did not know how to ask a _lady,_ me, out…"

* * *

_**I'm really not good at ending stories…. So sorry.**_


End file.
